


O de Sempre

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aniverse, Gen, Kanda has no patience, Kanda works in a pharmacy, alternative universe, mentioned Johnny Gill, mentioned Tup Dop, pharmacy AU, the others are his clients
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Kanda trabalhava em uma farmácia e, todos os dias, ouvia a mesma frase de pessoas diferentes, o que o proporcionava diversas reações.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	O de Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Olááá  
> Decidi fazer essa história baseada em uma conversa com uma amiga, ela imaginou o cenário de chegar numa farmácia e falar “o de sempre” e se perguntar qual seria a reação do funcionário. Mal ela sabia que ia criar uma fanfic sobre isso…  
> Espero que gostem~

Aquele não era o emprego dos seus sonhos, muito menos o que almejava, porém era o que tinha por enquanto. Foi isso que Yuu Kanda disse para si quando conseguiu uma vaga na farmácia perto da sua casa. Além de ser próximo, era graças ao meio período que conseguia administrar seu tempo para estudar e ir sua faculdade.

Os meses se passaram e ele se mantinha firme e forte, agora operando como caixa — promoção? Não sabia responder se sim ou não porque nem ele mesmo tinha noção se era isso. O que não esperava era que, em uma semana, teria a maior dor de cabeça de sua vida.

Habituado a trabalhar no local por alguns meses, já conhecia algumas faces das pessoas que entravam no estabelecimento e compravam com ele. E, em todas as segundas, a mesma mulher vinha visitá-lo.

— Boa tarde, Kanda. — Ouviu seu nome e desviou o olhar para poder ver a dona da voz suave; uma moça um pouco mais nova que si, de cabelos verdes passando um pouco os ombros e com duas marias chiquinhas prendendo uma parte deles. — O de sempre, por favor.

Ele assentiu, indo procurar o remédio da moça e as balas de menta que toda vez levava. Voltou em pouco tempo, sem precisar lhe contar quanto tinha dado pois ela já tinha decorado o valor.

— Boa tarde, Lenalee — disse, educado, recebendo o dinheiro e preparando-se para dar o troco. — Aqui está, seu remédio para dor de cabeça e seus doces.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu, despedindo-se do rapaz com um aceno e saindo do local.

De todos os clientes, era com ela que se sentia mais à vontade e que, raras vezes, conversavam rapidamente por estudarem na mesma universidade.

Lenalee Lee era uma garota meiga, confessava, contudo, sempre que se falavam eram interrompidos pelo irmão dela, enchendo o saco para ela voltar para casa, com receio de algum homem raptá-la. Yuu só revirava os olhos, sua única intenção com ela era tornar-se amigo e nada mais.

Com certeza, Lenalee era a sua melhor cliente.

[...]

Dias de terça, geralmente lá p’ro final do seu turno, tinha o infortúnio de ter que atender um rapaz do qual nutria uma raiva intensa, fazendo questão de trocar farpas com ele toda vez que aparecia porque algo naquele sorriso idiota o irritava profundamente. 

— Olá, Bakanda — saudou o de cabelos brancos e cicatriz sobre o olho esquerdo, sorrindo bondoso. Aquilo tirava Yuu do sério, parecia que era feito de propósito.

— O que você quer, broto de feijão? — Ah, ele realmente não aguentava aquele sorrisinho falso.

— O de sempre.

Era nesses momentos que o de cabelos azulados odiava essa frase, já que, toda vez que ouvia aquela voz irritante, uma veia sua estourava em sua cabeça e a vontade de esganar o rapaz tido como “simpático” pelos outros surgia. Às vezes, se impressionava em como tinha dedicação de imaginá-los em uma realidade paralela, onde viviam para servir às ordens de uma organização e ele, Kanda, tinha uma espada e a utilizava para cortar aquele infeliz no meio.

Com um sorriso irritado no rosto, afastou-se do balcão para pegar o que aquele miserável queria: uma barra de chocolate, um pacote de marshmallows e um remédio para dor no estômago. Questionava-se como esse homem, que descobriu se chamar Allen Walker, tinha tanto estômago para doce.

Confessava que rezava todas as noites esperando que uma diarreia o pegasse de jeito numa segunda ou terça só para rir da cara dele quando o albino chegasse na farmácia.

— Aqui está, deu– — Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer o valor, foi interrompido pela nota referente ao valor total.

— Está na minha memória, Bakanda, quanto deu. Toda vez dá igual. — Aquele maldito, sempre fazendo isso para provocá-lo, tinha certeza.

Fechando os punhos para conter sua raiva e não esmurrá-lo ali mesmo, deu o sorriso mais forçado de toda sua vida, como era obrigado a fazer todas as terças-feiras.

— Some da minha frente antes que eu acabe com a tua raça — resmungou entre os dentes, esperando que ninguém o ouvisse.

— Como é, Kanda? — Ótimo, tinha esquecido que seu chefe, Krory, tinha um ouvido perfeito, capaz de escutar a quilômetros de distância.

— Tenha uma boa tarde, Allen — falou em tom mais alto, como se se corrigisse para não levar bronca.

Ouviu Arystar III concordar satisfeito e a risada provocadora do albino.

De uma coisa Yuu tinha certeza: ele mataria aquele infeliz quando tivesse a chance. Apesar de sua irritação, tinha consideração pelo Walker, pois trabalhava como ajudante de Jerry, um dos cozinheiros mais renomados do bairro que estavam, sem contar que ainda estudava para se tornar um chef famoso para ajudar os mais necessitados.

Aplaudia a ação do rapaz escondido, nunca falaria isso para ele já que, em sua mente, eram inimigos jurados de morte, mesmo que, levemente, o considerasse como amigo.

As terças-feiras podiam ser interessantes de vez em quando.

[...]

Geralmente, suas quartas eram calmas; algumas pessoas desconhecidas chegavam e pediam coisas novas, mas aquela foi surpreendente. Uma garotinha sempre entrava na farmácia, via a comida no freezer e saia em seguida, aquilo nunca tinha lhe perturbado porque sabia que ela não comprava, então não se incomodava, desde que não viesse encher seu saco, estava tudo tranquilo.

— Você não acha isso um tanto… estranho? — perguntou a mulher ao seu lado, outra funcionária da loja, Miranda Lotto.

— Não — respondeu rápido, afinal, era o que mais via todos os dias: gente entrando e saindo com ou sem compras.

Ela recuou um pouco, sem saber como continuar a conversa. Não tinha nada contra Miranda, era um bom ser e se preocupava consigo e com todos; mesmo achando que era exagero, não conseguia conter as paranóias da mulher.

Antes que pudesse tentar falar algo, os orbes azuis direcionaram sua atenção à menina que adentrava o local e vinha em sua direção pela primeira vez em tempos. Reconheceu-a rapidamente como a que estavam falando há poucos instantes.

— Moço, o de sempre — disse empolgada, ajeitando a saia da escola.

Lotto o olhou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ficando nervosa em questão de segundos. Antes que a situação piorasse, Yuu respondeu um rápido “claro”, dirigindo-se à parte de comida da farmácia e pegando alguns originis de sabores mais tradicionais para levá-los à garota.

— Aqui está, originis, certo? — questionou mais para ter certeza que era isso já que ela nunca comprara nada efetivamente.

— Sim, isso mesmo! Eu disse p’ro Tyki que você ia saber o que eu queria, agora ele me deve essa refeição. — Vitoriosa, pediu para o rapaz esperar enquanto ia buscar o citado do lado de fora. Quando voltou com os braços enlaçados no dele, continuou: — ‘Tá vendo, eu disse que ele saberia!

— Ok, Road, você me pegou. Eu pago. — Conformado com sua derrota, estendeu o cartão ao de cabelos azuis. — No crédito, por favor.

Rapidamente, Miranda surgiu com a maquineta e fez a transação, que foi aceita sem problemas. Kanda entregou a sacola com a comida para a menina que, rapidamente, desprendeu-se do braço do homem para pegá-la, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Com certeza, não se incomodaria de ajudar aquela moça a ganhar mais apostas daquele moreno. Tinha que admitir que não foi muito com a cara dele, apesar dele ter sido polido do início ao fim.

Esperava as próximas quartas chegarem para poder fazer Road sair vitoriosa incansáveis vezes.

[...]

Quintas eram infernais, pois toda santa quinta-feira aquele cara aparecia para infernizar sua vida, achando que daria em cima de sua irmã ou dizendo como ela era doce, linda e maravilhosa; uma joia rara que ninguém no mundo a merecia. Era tanto drama que nunca falhava em lhe irritar.

— Komui, eu não quero nada com Lenalee além de amizade. — Aquela já devia ser a centésima vez que repetia a frase desde que o homem passou a frequentar o estabelecimento.

— É como todos começam, Kanda! — exclamou o Lee mais velho, colocando as mãos no rosto e puxando a pele para baixo, fazendo drama. — Uma hora começa assim, daqui a pouco até eu terei que te chamar de Yuu porque você vai entrar p’ra família!

O de cabelos azuis fechou os punhos, apertando-os e segurando sua vontade de esmurrar aquele ser até quebrar seus óculos. Respirando fundo, contou até cinco, esperando que algo ou alguém pudesse lhe salvar daquela situação chata.

— Komui, pare de fazer isso com o pobre do Kanda, ele só está trabalhando. — Parecia que os céus tinham lhe ouvido e enviado um anjo chamado Reever Wenhamm, mais conhecido como colega de trabalho do mais velho. — Desculpa, Kanda, você sabe como ele é.

— Infelizmente, já estou acostumado.

— Perdão por isso — pediu, mesmo que soubesse não ser sua culpa, coçando a cabeça enquanto segurava o quatro-olhos pela gola da camisa. — O de sempre, por favor.

Kanda rapidamente pegou o maço de cigarro da marca e do sabor que Wenhamm comprava com frequência. Entregou a ele assim que recebeu o pagamento por este.

— Obrigado, você é um salva-vidas — disse Reever, puxando Lee pelo colarinho. — Vamos logo, Johnny e Tup Dop estão esperando por nós.

Yuu podia não suportar Komui, contudo gostava de se sentir vingado quando via o loiro arrastá-lo para sair dali. Gostava dos outros trabalhadores, passavam lá às vezes para fazer levar mantimentos de sobrevivência — como chamavam a comida e o café — para poderem durar a mais um dia no escritório e laboratório da empresa que prestavam serviços.

Só esperava que, nas próximas quintas, encontrasse com Johnny e Tup Dop e não o dramático irmão mais velho novamente.

[...]

Sexta era, com certeza, o pior dia da semana. Era o dia que mais tinha aula na faculdade; Arystar até oferecia a ele esse dia como folga, porém recusava, pedindo para ficar com meio turno desse dia e de domingo, pois poderia descansar para o início da nova semana. O bicolor, atencioso, liberou, então sentia-se como se tivesse uma meia folga dois dias da semana.

Porém, naquela sexta em específico, um homem novo adentrou à farmácia e caminhou até o caixa, onde estava.

— O de sempre, por favor — falou, pousando seu olho verde no rapaz detrás do balcão, o outro era coberto por um tapa-olho.

— Eu não te conheço para saber o que quer — informou, levemente incomodado. O mesmo instinto de raiva que subia quando o albino vinha o visitar começou a apitar loucamente em sua cabeça. Esse cara era problema.

— Não tem problema, você pode me passar seu número e você me conhece melhor. — Dito isso, soltou um beijo no ar.

— Olha aqui, seu coelho idiota, eu não tenho tempo para seus jogos de sedução — falou, sentindo-se mais irritado do que quando Allen aparecia. — O. Que. Você. Quer?

— Seu contato no meu celular — brincou, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

Kanda seria demitido naquele dia, tinha certeza absoluta.

— Não disponível. — Tentou acalmar seus sentimentos, sem muito sucesso. O punho já estava fechado, pronto para agredi-lo caso fosse necessário.

— Ah, poxa. — O ruivo fez uma cara triste, como se não fosse aquela notícia que quisesse ouvir. — Não tem como mesmo?

Estava pronto para gritar com aquele idiota que ousava tirá-lo do sério, até que sentiu uma mão apoiar em seu ombro. Miranda sorriu para ele, tranquilizando-o.

— Tudo bem, Kanda, eu assumo daqui. — O citado agradeceu-a antes de se afastar, ainda ouvindo a conversa de longe. — Lavi, não é assim que se trata os outros.

— Achei que ele não fosse se incomodar tanto assim — contou o de olho verde, dando de ombros.

— Pense nisso na próxima vez, ok? — Ao ouvir uma resposta positiva, foi atrás do que o rapaz queria. — Aqui está seu pacote de camisinha, remédios para dor muscular, de cabeça e enjoo.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, despedindo-se sem muitas delongas. Yuu ainda estava fora de si, rezando para nunca mais ver aquele tal de Lavi se não ele seria um homem tão frito quanto a cor de seu próprio cabelo.

Sexta, definitivamente, não era seu dia de sorte.

[...]

Sábado, o dia no meio de suas folgas, era um dos que mais gostava. Saía da faculdade acompanhado de seu professor que insistia em tratá-lo como filho, além de que ia até seu local de trabalho para poder manter uma conversa amigável com o de cabelos azuis.

— Yuu, você é tão inteligente — disse o mais velho em um tom choroso, emocionado com a dedicação do rapaz ao seu curso e em como suas notas nunca abaixavam.

— Professor Tiedoll, por favor, menos — pediu um pouco impaciente. Não gostava de admitir, contudo gostava quando recebia esse elogio do homem; era sincero.

Froi riu, achando engraçado o jeitinho do aluno. Permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem na farmácia, onde esperou o mais novo se arrumar para poder efetuar a compra do pote de sorvete.

— O de sempre, né? — Ao ver que o moreno afirmou, separou o do sabor que sabia que ele gostava. — Aqui está, professor.

— Muito obrigado, Yuu. Você sempre tão atencioso com seu velho.

Aquele sorriso de Tiedoll aquecia seu coração tido como frio pelas pessoas e, apesar de sempre se irritar com ele, gostava de sua companhia e das conversas que tinham.

Sábado era um dos dias que mais esperava chegar.

[...]

Finalmente, domingo. O único dia da semana que esperava chegar com todas suas forças, pois era quando quem mais esperava aparecia no final de seu turno.

— O de sempre, Yuu. — A voz calma sempre o deixava relaxado, causando surpresa em Krory e Lotto quando viram pelas primeiras vezes até que se acostumaram com aquele ser que conseguia fazer isso.

— Olá, Karma. — Miranda saudou, sorrindo para o rapaz. Arystar logo fez o mesmo enquanto fechava a loja com ajuda dela.

Kanda havia se afastado para pegar o pedido do menino de cabelos escuros, feliz em vê-lo. Voltou em pouco tempo, vendo que os três conversavam tranquilamente. A cena fazia brotar um sorriso em seu rosto, como se fosse o melhor jeito de se iniciar uma semana.

— Aqui está, a tinta de cabelo, a escova de dente e um pente novo.

— Nossa Yuu, você realmente sabe o que eu quero, até as cores — disse impressionado, os olhos inocentes brilhando.

— Claro que sei, somos melhores amigos há anos, seria estranho se não soubesse, Alma — retrucou, vitorioso ao deparar-se com a surpresa na face do outro.

— Então vamos logo, temos que assistir aquele filme novo no computador antes que não dê mais tempo — chamou Karma, apressado.

Kanda olhou para seu chefe, que acenou para que ele fosse com seu amigo, alegando que estava tudo bem e não precisava se preocupar em fechar a loja, já que ele e Lotto conseguiriam trancá-la sem problemas.

Despediu-se dos presentes, seguindo rumo ao apartamento que dividia com Alma, prendendo-se em uma conversa animada sobre tudo que fariam quando chegassem em casa — se pediriam ou fariam comida —, decidindo tudo para que aquele fosse um final de tarde e noite perfeitos para eles.

Com certeza, Yuu só podia dizer que domingos eram os melhores dias, sem sombra de dúvidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a akyuu pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥ (Spirit)  
> Também vou agradecer a Lexyee por ter me dado um sinônimo que não passou pela minha cabeça, thank you ♥  
> D. Gray-man foi o primeiro fandom que comecei a postar fanfic em outros sites e é uma honra voltar a escrever sobre, não sabia que ia ser tão nostálgico assim~


End file.
